criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down to a Fine Art
Down to a Fine Art is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fourth case of the game as well as the city of Clearford. It is also the fourth case to take place in Vocation City, a district based in Clearford. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Detective Gale Pearson and the player were too late to stop The Ladri from robbing the ancient tomb in Pyramid Park but they immediately head to the art gallery to prevent another heist from occurring. Unfortunately, the team was too late as they found a message written in blood on an art display which said "So close". Above it were the dismembered body parts of news reporter Kate Current sealed inside the art display. The team shipped the body parts to Evelyn for autopsy where she confirmed that the victim was "sentenced to death by sawing", the term indicating the act of sawing a living person in half. Kate was hung upside down and was then slowly sawed down to chest level. She slowly bled to death in the worst agony possible. Once Kate finally bled out and died, the killer proceeded to cut off all of her limbs and stuff them inside the art display. Throughout the murder investigation, the team flagged five suspects: the world's most famous painter and artist, Alberto Albano, who was the victim of Kate's fabricated stories which harmed his reputation, the new owner of the De Luca Bakery, Alessandro de Luca, who attempted to kill Kate prior to the events of this case after he discovered she published the story on his father for murdering Enrico Motta, an art historian named Abraham Achterberg, whose research on The Ladri was stolen by Kate (revealing her to be a member), the now-failed inventor, Bolin Kang, who blamed Kate for his lost fortune and increased discrimination on the Chinese community as well as attempted to kill her, and a wealthy art collector named Daniel Johnson, who was stopped by Kate when he was trying to purchase an extremely valuable painting. After once again obtaining all of the evidence, the team revealed the killer to be Bolin Kang. Once the team went to arrest him, he immediately denied being Kate's killer. He was soon worried after the team presented the evidence. When the team first met Bolin, he was a very rich man following his successful invention of the helpful "L-125 Robot". The victim in that previous case, Gina Shen, was a factory worker who was among the workers manufacturing these robots. Bolin blamed Gina for his lost fortune but it turned out that Kate Current was the one who told Gina to make the robots defective. He attempted to kill Kate in revenge but failed. He was contacted by The Ladri and Bolin gladly accepted their membership. They allowed Bolin to kill Kate in exchange for the valuable paintings at the art gallery he would steal. He also reveals that Kate was the one who made the anonymous call at the end of Gina's murder case in hopes of trying to help the team stop The Ladri's plan. Bolin sadistically grinned as he explained Kate's murder in vivid detail. Bolin took notice of Gale's allergy to roses and threw the rose he had on him in an attempt to kill him. Bolin cackled as Gale broke into hives and collapsed. Warren and Angel ran into the interrogation room and placed Bolin in handcuffs. They quickly shipped the failed inventor to court. At the courthouse, Bolin expressed his anger toward Gina and Kate for ruining his fortune and was glad that The Ladri provided him with the opportunity to murder them in exchange for some of the profit the organization would get from the stolen paintings. The Honorable King lost his appetite and stated that Bolin was a mentally unstable person who needed to rationalize problems rather than trying to eliminate them. Consequently, he sentenced Bolin to life in prison for the murder of Kate Current and attempted murder of a Clearford Police Department detective. Following Bolin's trial, Angel accompanies the player in searching a bomb threat at the art gallery and Warren joins the player in finding answers at the news station. Angel and the player find a bag with an armed bomb inside. Luckily, the player disarms it and sends it to Casey, who confirms that it was real. He also found a symbol on the bomb which he couldn't identify. The duo consult Abraham Achterberg, who identifies the symbol to be The Ladri's insignia. Warren and the player find a letter from The Ladri which stated that Gale will die even if the rose doesn't kill him. They find a signature and have Spencer analyze it. He verifies the signature to be Daniel Johnson, the art collector. The duo arrest him but Daniel informs them of The Ladri's next plan in order to get back at them for betraying him. According to Daniel, a few members of the Ladri have been kicked out of the organization. The duo also find bank notes belonging to Alessandro de Luca. He says that The Ladri stole it from him after his father was arrested. Angel and the player decide to take one last look at the gallery entrance. They find a photo of Bolin robbing the gallery, specifically Alberto Albano's paintings. They inform him which angers him deeply. Alberto swears to bring The Ladri down and nothing will get in the way of his goal. Evelyn confirmed that Gale survived his allergic outbreak but he still needs time to recover before he can go back to work. Warren assigns a few officers to protect Gale from The Ladri as he is now their next target. Stats Victim * Kate Current (Dismembered and put on display during an art exhibit) Murder Weapon * Saw Killer * Bolin Kang Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect has an art degree Appearance * The suspect wears a red rose * The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect has an art degree *The suspect listens to German music Appearance * The suspect wears a red rose Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect has an art degree *The suspect listens to German music Appearance * The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect has an art degree *The suspect listens to German music Appearance * The suspect wears a red rose * The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect has an art degree *The suspect listens to German music Appearance * The suspect wears a red rose * The suspect wears glasses Killer's Profile * The killer drinks beer. * The killer has an art degree. * The killer listens to German music. * The killer wears a red rose. * The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Art Gallery. [Clues: Art Display (Victim's Body), Message in Blood, Faded Display Name, Cake) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks beer) * Examine Faded Display Name. (Result: Alberto Albano's Display Case; New Suspect: Alberto Albano) * Question Alberto Albano about the murdered news reporter. (Prerequisite: Display Case unraveled) * Examine Cake. (Result: Cake Sample) * Examine Cake Sample. (Result: De Luca Bakery; New Suspect: Alessandro de Luca) * Talk to Alessandro about his cake for the exhibit. (Prerequisite: Bakery identified) * Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clue: Torn Cover; Prerequisite: Talk to Alberto) * Examine Torn Cover. (Result: Art Book Cover) * Analyze Art Book Cover. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Abraham Achterberg) * Question Abraham Achterberg about the victim. (Prerequisite: Art Book Cover analyzed; Evidence: Killer has an art degree) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Gallery Entrance. (Clues: Basket, Trash Bag, Locked Box; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Basket. (Result: Sticky Notes) * Examine Sticky Notes. (Result: Meeting with Bolin Kang; New Suspect: Bolin Kang) * Interrogate Bolin about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Sticky Notes unraveled) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Business Card) * Examine Business Card. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Daniel Johnson) * Talk to Daniel Johnson about his offer. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Radio) * Analyze Radio. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer listens to German music) * Investigate Reporter's Desk. (Clues: Torn File, Painting; Prerequisite: Radio analyzed) * Examine Torn File. (Result: Police Report) * Question Alessandro about his attempted murder on the victim. (Prerequisite: Police Report restored) * Examine Painting. (Result: Alberto Albano's Painting) * Ask Alberto why his painting is at the victim's headquarters. (Prerequisite: Painting identified) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Confront Daniel about him breaking into the news station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Gallery Steps. (Clues: Stained Dagger, Faded Paper; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Stained Dagger. (Result: Crumbs) * Analyze Crumbs. (09:00:00) * Detain Bolin for his attempted murder on the victim. (Prerequisite: Crumbs analyzed) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Research Notes) * Talk to Abraham about his research on The Ladri. (Prerequisite: Research Notes unraveled) * Investigate Art Display. (Clues: Bucket, Paintbrush; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Bucket. (Murder Weapon identified: Saw) * Analyze Saw. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a red rose) * Examine Paintbrush. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears glasses) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Beg, Borrow, or Steal 4. (No stars) Beg, Borrow, or Steal 4 * Investigate Art Gallery. (Clue: Bag; Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 4) * Examine Bag. (Result: Bomb) * Examine Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) * Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (09:00:00) * See if Abraham knows the insignia. (Reward: Artist's Robe, Artist's Hat; Prerequisite: Disarmed Bomb analyzed) * Investigate News Station. [Clues: Envelope (Letter from the Ladri), Torn Pieces; Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 4) * Examine Letter from the Ladri. (Result: Signature) * Analyze Signature. (06:00:00) * Arrest Daniel Johnson for being a member of the Ladri. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Signature analyzed) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Bank Notes) * Analyze Bank Notes. (09:00:00) * Question Alessandro about his stolen bank notes. (Prerequisite: Bank Notes analyzed) * Investigate Gallery Entrance. (Clue: Locked Camera; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Robbery Photo) * Inform Alberto about the Ladri stealing his paintings. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Clearford